


Redamancy

by Ashcat252



Series: Alate [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline misses his mom, Jack gets a lot of hugs, M/M, Trans Jack Kline, ftm Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: His father is sent to jail, Jack misses his mom, and all his uncles want is to be there for him.Also known as the part where Jack gets accepted into Stanford and finally meets Clark.
Series: Alate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Redamancy

**Part two**

~*~

Jack could hardly look at his father as he told the jury exactly what he’d gone through over the years. It wasn’t like his father was looking at him much, either.

The trial lasted over a period of two days. In the end, Nick was sentenced to a year in prison for child abuse. Nick had even pled guilty, much fo everyone’s surprise.

Jack watched the back of Nick’s head as he was taken away, too dissociated to feel much of anything. It was like he was spectating someone else’s life from far away.

Those feelings came full force later that night as he sat on the bathroom floor with his mother’s picture in his hands. He’d sobbed for hours, screaming at his uncles to stay away.

He loved them so much, but what he needed right then was his mother. And that was something he’d never have again.

Maybe he should have been angry at her for the way she left. Maybe he should blame her for the mess that was his life. For whatever reason, Jack couldn’t find it in him to feel that way.

Jack wondered why he was like that. Why no matter what his parents did, he still loved them. It’d be easier if he just hated them.

But Jack just wasn’t built that way. Jack’s heart was too big. He loved too much.

And that one trait of his was one of the reasons why his uncles loved him so much. They loved his smile, his heart, his bright aura. They didn’t see it as a weakness that he loved fiercely.

Which was why they were all right there when Jack was ready to show himself. They held him, told him how much he was loved.

That was all it took to finally make Jack see that what he truly needed was to be loved in return. And that was what he got from his uncles.

They proved it further the next day when they presented him with the paperwork he needed to legally change his name.

Jack was always who he was meant to be. And though he didn’t need a piece of paper to prove that, he couldn’t deny the affirming affect it had to see it on paper.

That alone calmed his nerves enough for him to finally take his final exam after his school graciously let him postpone. He passed it despite his anxiety and he was sure he wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for his family.

When his graduation rolled around, the school called him by his real name, Jack Kline. People he didn’t even know clapped for him, people he would later realize were just like him but were too afraid to be themselves. Jack didn’t even realize how many people actually looked up to him.

Not even they were louder than his uncles. They cheered for him, Dean’s booming voice almost louder than the speakers. Jack went home to a find a big graduation party in their backyard. Pride flags of all sorts were hung around, and those same people that cheered for him were there.

It felt nice to have people around him, supporting him. He didn’t even have it in him to be annoyed that they had waited to do that. Jack understood that every individual was going through their own thing, and all that mattered was that they were finally coming together and supporting each other, just like it was meant to be.

~*~

One morning his Uncle Sam woke him up with a big grin on his face, an envelope in hand. It took Jack’s sleepy brain a few seconds to realize just what his uncle was talking about.

“You don’t even know if it’s an acceptance letter...” Jack grumbled as he rubbed at his bleary eyes. Sam just smiled again and handed him his mail.

“You won’t know unless you open it.” Sam said as he took a seat at the end of Jack’s bed. Jack sat up with an exaggerated yawn and he didn’t miss the roll of his uncle’s eyes and the amused smirk on his face.

Jack took in a deep breath as he looked over the envelope. It was from Stanford. It was a good school and had been Jack’s first choice since Sam had graduated from there. He was truly petrified though. He didn’t know if he was going to be good enough to get accepted into a school like that.

His fingers shook has they worked to get it open. He took in a deep breath as he took the folded piece of paper in his hand, and the feel of his uncle’s hand on his back gave him enough resolve to unfold and read.

“Dear Jack,” The young man couldn’t help but smile at the use of his proper name, “Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to the Stanford University class of 2024.”

That was all Jack was able to read before the tears came. Sam was there in seconds, pulling his nephew into a tight embrace. Jack cried happy tears into Sam’s shoulder. He could hardly believe it.

“Congratulations, buddy. I had no doubt.” Sam cooed as his fingers carded through the young man’s messy hair. “Now, whenever you’re ready, Cass and Dean are downstairs making breakfast. I’m sure they’d like to hear about this.”

Sam left him be after that, giving Jack time to get himself together. He gave himself a few minutes to just look at the letter, over and over again. He still couldn’t believe it. He even pinched himself at one point to prove he wasn’t dreaming.

Soon enough though, he forced himself up to get ready. He put on his binder, and like always, it gave him comfort. Jack simply put his nightshirt back on and made his way downstairs, where breakfast was ready for him.

Sam had apparently waited for Jack to come down so he could give his other two uncles the good news himself. Jack wasn’t at all surprised by the emotional response he got from the married couple.

“We are so proud of you, Jack.” Castiel said after a warm hug. Dean gave him a warm smile and pulled him into one of his own, “Hell yeah we are.” Dean said as he ruffled his hand through Jack’s hair.

It didn’t sink in until Move in Day just how far California was from Lebanon, Kansas.

The drive was long and cramped inside Sam’s SUV and Jack’s uncles were barely holding themselves together.

“It’s not too late to apply for a university in Kansas...” Dean mumbled under his breath as he sat a box down onto the floor. Jack grinned and just shook his head.

“Considering we’re already here in California, I’d say it is.” Jack said as he finished up hanging up his nice shirts. Dean grumbled defiantly while he walked out to grab the last few boxes with Sam.

Castiel laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder, forcing him to look up, “I just got off the phone with your new doctor. The appointment is next Wednesday, hopefully they can get you started on hormone treatments that same day.”

That thought alone made the boy let out a heavy breath. It was another big step in his transition, and he could hardly believe it still. Jack pulled Castiel into a big a hug and the older man melted into it.

“Home is going to be so different without you, Jack.” Castiel said, his deep voice wavering just a bit. “But this, your education, it’s so important. I’m so proud of you.”

Jack let out a shaky chuckle, “Uncle Cass, you’re gonna make me cry again.”

Thankfully, that wasn’t the last hug Jack got that day. Sam and Dean made sure to give him an ample amount before they eventually had to leave and make the long ride back to Kansas.

Things seemed peaceful at first as he put his things away on his side of the room. His roommate hadn’t been there all evening, and for whatever reason, Jack wasn’t at all worried about it as he listened to Conan Gray through his speaker.

It was late and Jack had given up for the night, and was reading up on his courses. It had to have been near midnight when a strange boy busted in the room, the laughter from the hallways muffled behind the closed door.

Jack looked up at the boy, at his glossy red eyes, his nose immediately scrunching up at the smell of weed. The young man gave a loose smile as he ran his fingers through his dark curls.

“You must be my roommate.” He started as he neared Jack, his hand reaching out, “I’m Clark.”

Jack took Clark in, at how the red around his eyes made the green that much brighter, at the blush on his otherwise tan cheeks. He seemed nice and admittedly, attractive.

Jack let his tense shoulders relax as he reached out and took Clark’s hand in his,

“Nice to meet you, Clark. My name is Jack.”

Clark chuckled and Jack’s politeness and gave his hand a good shake. “Well, Jack, hate to be rude, but smoking makes me tired. Maybe tomorrow we can get to know each other?” He suggested as he turned away and went to his side of the room. He chucked his shoes off and laid down onto his bed. Clark looked up at Jack sleepily, waiting for a response.

Jack gave him a warm smile and muttered a small, “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two! The topics are going to get sensitive again as Jack deals with dysphoria in a new environment while also dealing with feelings for his roommate.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed despite it being so short!


End file.
